Todas son mías
by Kyubi1
Summary: Shido por fin lo ha logrado, ha vencido a la DEM y ahora vive casado con todas las espíritus en un mundo en el que todos pueden vivir tranquilamente y con los problemas cotidianos, sin embargo, esta decisión fue en contra de la voluntad de Shido y ahora vive estresado con las consecuencias de nunca tener nada bajo control en su vida y que todo gire alrededor de las espíritus
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este fanfic que tengo guardado desde hace más de un año, ¡el tiempo sí que vuela! Tuve que pensarlo mucho para publicarlo o no, y de hecho, lo pensé en más de dos ocasiones, precisamente porque fue algo que tiene un contenido algo fuerte y fuera de lo común tanto de lo que suelo escribir y mis gustos personales, pero bueno… Quería compartirlo antes de tomar la decisión de borrarlo. **

**Así que espero que les guste. **

**La portada la edité yo y la verdad no es nada buena, pero no sé hacer esas cosas, el dibujo es de KanadeSilver, pueden encontrarla en Devianart y no es tan bueno como lo que hace ahora, es un dibujo de hace tres años, pero bueno, va perfecto con este fic porque esa linda niña que ven es uno de los personajes que sale aquí, así que espero les guste. **

**Sin más, empecemos.**

* * *

**Falta amor**

El cabello azul tapándole un ojo, quien sabe si eso está de moda aún, quién sabe si eso va con su rostro, realmente no se lo pensó cuando se dejó largo el cabello exclusivamente para tapar su ojo izquierdo, como si este tuviera algo que necesitaba ocultar desesperadamente de los demás. Pero la desesperación hace mucho que había terminado para este hombre joven.

Del rojo al verde hay un tiempo en el que debe detener su auto y relajarse un poco del tráfico, así que lo usa para revisar ciertos mensajes de su celular táctil; uno caro que no le costó gran cosa para lo útil y molesto que resulta a veces, como ahora que, en vez de escuchar música gracias a la conexión inalámbrica con el reproductor del auto, entraba el timbre de una llamada entrante.

—Tsk… —dijo al ver el nombre del contacto, hizo una mueca de molestia y luego miró al frente, el semáforo estaba en amarillo—. No, ahora no.

La ignoró.

Normalmente se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar su tiempo a solas, el cual era muy poco, se basaba en las ocasiones que tenía para manejar y las horas que tenía que estar en su trabajo, en el cual estaba a cargo todo; era el pilar principal de una organización poderosa que desarrollaba mucha tecnología, y en un tiempo de paz y consumismo como este, ¿qué mejor que esto?

Por eso el que alguien interrumpiera este momento, aunque estaba en medio de un apuro, le resultaba bastante molesto, incluso si se trataba de su propia hermana.

Pasó por una tienda de 24 horas solo para comprar algo de helado, luego manejó tranquilamente hacia su destino: una de sus tantas casas que tenía, de hecho, el término hogar para él estaba algo distorsionado, tanto así que ya no recordaba a dónde pertenecía, le hacía creer que el mundo era suyo, de cierta forma.

«Y aquí estamos». Pensó con pesadez, su momento especial de relajación y de distancia entre las personas que le rodeaban y su trabajo, había terminado al estacionarse en la casa, la misma en donde vivió gran parte de su vida. «Es hora».

Hora de quitarse los lentes oscuros y guardarlos dentro de su saco azul oscuro, así como acomodarse un poco la camisa porque estaba toda desarreglada, así como buscó en su llavero la llave correcta, tenía muchas y varias eran de casas.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo al abrir la puerta por fin y entrar con el helado en la otra mano—. A veces creo que debería de hacer todas las casas iguales a esta, en serio, luego me pierdo…

Todo esto lo susurró, ya que escuchaba que había alguien en la cocina, así como sentía que su celular estaba vibrando en su pantalón, pero decidió caminar hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta.

—Estoy en casa —dijo con buen humor, incluso su único ojo a la vista de color miel brilló un poco—. Lo siento, me demoré por ahí y por allá.

—¡Shidou! ¿¡En dónde estabas?! —preguntó una mujer embarazada muy molesta, su panza era mucho más grande que su cabeza.

Esta mujer era un poco más joven que él, tenía el cabello largo de color rojo, pero atado en una cola de caballo baja con una cinta negra, tenía fruncido el ceño y sus ojos rosas parecían rojos por su ira, así como sus pechos parecían hinchados de los grandes que eran a comparación de cuando era más pequeña, cuando era… la hermanita de Shidou.

—¡Estoy muriendo de hambre y no estabas esta mañana! ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿Acaso te escabulliste a la cama de Kanade? —preguntó aún más enojada, Shidou solo sonrió un poco y la observó con cierta diversión—. ¡Tienes que cuidar de mí, dijiste que te harías responsable! ¡No te hagas el tonto!

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo temblar un poco a Kotori, luego la acorraló contra el refrigerador y la tomó de su barbilla gentilmente, acercando su cabeza a su rostro para hablar—. Esa no es la forma de hablar con tu amado Onii-chan.

—Ya no eres mi Onii-chan, eres mi esposo.

—Y tú eres mi esposa, junto con las demás —respondió con cierto orgullo—. ¿Y a qué viene Kanade con esto? Ah, ya sé, ¿no estarás celosa de que tuve una hija con ella antes que contigo?

—C-Cállate… Quiero mi sándwich de helado, idiota, para eso estás aquí… —dijo enojada y miró a otro lado, pero él le tomó del rostro con algo de fuerza y la obligó a verle de nuevo—. ¡Oye!

—No hay golosinas para las chicas malas como tú, Kotori, y mucho menos para las mentirosas.

—¿Qué?

—Como tú.

—Y-Yo no estoy celosa de nadie, es solo que… —Shidou dejó el helado en la mesa, luego se acercó a su oído, así como una de sus manos fue a acariciar su pierna—. Kyaa... ¿Qué haces?

—Dime lo que ibas a decirme, vamos, no te contengas —dijo mientras acariciaba su pierna debajo de su falda amarilla, con la otra mano la tenía abrazada—. Puedes decírmelo ahora que tienes toda mi atención.

Kotori se sintió abrumada en más de una manera, estaba bastante sonrojada, así como le costaba mantenerse callada, sobre todo cuando ahora empezó a masajear su trasero a través de sus bragas, ahogó un grito.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, Shidou? —preguntó con dificultad.

—¿No querías atención? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Eso no… Yo quiero que me trates bien, quiero que seas responsable… —dijo con una linda voz, él sonrió un poco más.

—Estoy siendo muy gentil y me haré responsable —dijo y después le besó la mejilla—. ¿Serás una buena esposa y también te harás cargo de mí?

—S-Shidou… —Se sonrojó por completo—. N-No estoy hablando de eso, i-idiota… A-Además, estoy embarazada…

El hombre la besó en los labios con todo y lengua, ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, luego empezó a acariciar uno de sus grandes pechos con algo de fuerza, incluso apretó un poco, ella calló su placer.

Pero algo malo pasó, pero fue bueno para Shidou, ahí donde estaba tocando se puso algo húmedo al apretarlo un poco.

—Oh, así que no estás usando sostén.

—Y-Ya no me viene… Mis pechos se volvieron…

—Hermosos —completó con una sonrisa, ella sonrió un poco, la verdad estaba orgullosa de sus pechos grandes.

Shidou continuó besando a Kotori, pero esta vez ella no opuso resistencia y lo abrazó para juntarlo a ella lo mejor posible, pero sin llegar a hacer presión, así como él estaba muy al pendiente de no lastimar al bebé.

Fue en esos momentos en el que una adormecida y hambrienta Kanade entró a la cocina, aun tallándose el ojo, con el cabello blanco desarreglado, con la camisa blanca de Shidou como lo único que cubría su cuerpo, aunque estaba usando unas bragas azules también, pero nada más que esas dos prendas.

«Será mejor que prepare algo de desayunar, ¡cierto! Kotori está embarazada, tengo que despertarme por completo y ayudarla». Kanade entonces se puso recta y se talló los ojos aguamarina más rápido, para entonces quedarse de piedra al ver a Shidou tocando el cuerpo de Kotori, el cual ya tenía uno de sus pechos al descubierto, así como la estaba besando con cierta obsesión.

Esta no era la primera vez que veía a Shidou besar a otra mujer, ella lo entendía, aunque sentía una presión en el pecho, pero ahora era tan molesta que le revolvió el estómago y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¡Shidou, deja de hacer eso con Kotori! —gritó con las manos hecha puño, había reaccionado ante la escena y ahora que había atraído la atención de ambos, se sintió presionada.

—Ah, así que no estabas dormida —dijo Shidou como si nada, Kanade solo le miró un poco triste, pero más enojada.

—K-Kanade, cálmate, esto es… esto es…

—¡No importa, no quiero escucharlo! —gritó al salir corriendo de ahí.

Kotori empujó a Shidou lejos de ella, él le quedó viendo con cierta confusión, pero ella ya no estaba de humor para cuando le intentó besar, alejó la cabeza, caminó lejos de él y se arregló la ropa.

—De eso es lo que hablo, idiota —dijo con molestia y con voz seria—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? Kanade también vive aquí, ella también es tu esposa, deberías tratarla como tal, no la veas como una tonta que no entiende las cosas, como una a la que podrás engañar por su ignorancia e inocencia, ¡porque ella siempre cree en lo que le dices!

—No me hables como si fueras diferente o mejor que yo —respondió con una mirada seria y una voz autoritaria, luego le tapó la boca y le miró a sus ojos—. Yo soy el que siempre está a cargo de todo, así que no se puede quejar, tampoco tú, ni nadie de ustedes. Ya no soy el chico estúpido de antes, Kotori, y todo va a estar mejor gracias a eso, así que cállate y hazte tu maldito sándwich, que eso hasta Kanade lo hace, pero ya sé… Eres tan deshonesta que no puedes pedirme que esté un poco más de tiempo contigo, pero te lo adelanto, estoy ocupado.

El hombre le mostró la otra mano donde tenía varios anillos de bodas.

—No eres la única para mí, y nunca lo serás, vive con esa realidad, mi linda esposa. —Kotori agachó la cabeza, no tuvo ganas de gritar, estaba triste—. Ahora hazte tu maldito sándwich y deja de joderme.

El hombre caminó hacia el cuarto de Kanade, sin importarle que Kotori fue lastimada por sus palabras duras, así como hizo el tan esperado sándwich con un rostro marcado por la decepción y la derrota.

Shidou abrió la puerta para ver que su mujer estaba acostada en la cama, tapándose la cara con su almohada, se sentó en la cama al oír como la puerta se abrió, ahí vio a su esposo con tristeza.

—L-Lo siento, Shidou… No sé por qué hice eso, sé que también amas a Kotori, pero… Yo también… —dijo con tristeza y cierta molestia, él se acercó sin decir ni una palabra y después la tiró a la cama—. ¿Shidou?

—¿Mi Kanade está celosa? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella frunció el ceño.

—Shidou, no. Ya te dije que entiendo… entiendo, pero… Me sentí mal cuando los vi así… ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso? Dijiste que solo es para hacer bebés, una familia, como lo somos tú, yo y Shion, ¿por qué estabas haciendo eso si Kotori ya está embarazada?

Kanade no sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, pero su molestia estaba empezando a ganar territorio en su cuerpo, no entendía por qué. El hombre se puso un poco nervioso, pero al ver a su mujer un poco preocupada, terminó sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza.

—Kanade, tu inocencia es muy agradable, ¿lo sabías? Siempre me haces sentir mejor.

—¿Eh?

—Son celos que no deberías de tener, tú también eres mi esposa y ya somos una familia, eso es algo que Kotori está a punto de conseguir, sabes lo bonito que es eso, ¿verdad? No tienes nada que envidiarle, ¿verdad? —preguntó de forma astuta, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo quiero que Kotori también tenga una familia y sea feliz.

—Eso es. —Besó su frente como un premio y después se quitó el saco para tirarlo al suelo, así como empezó a quitarse la corbata y desabotonarse un poco la camisa blanca.

—¿Shidou?

—Aún falta una duda que responderte, ese tipo de acercamientos íntimos… —dijo al quitarse la camisa para tirarla por ahí, mostrando su torso marcado, y tomó de sus brazos para someterla, ella no entendió que estaba haciendo—. Pero antes de seguir, ¿dónde está Shion?

—En casa de Shiori, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto, que bien que pase tiempo con su tía. —Sonrió y la miró con cierto deseo—. Verás, mi Kanade, esas cosas que viste no solo se hacen para hacer bebés, sino para demostrar amor de una forma intensa, yo no podía controlarme… A veces sientes la necesidad de estar mucho con una persona, yo también lo siento por ti, justo ahora…

Shidou la besó con gentileza por unos segundos, para después introducir su lengua en su boca, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero las manos de él se movieron a sus grandes pechos, la mujer se sintió extraña.

Extrañamente cálida en donde sea que era tocada, así como intentó alejarlo porque necesitaba respirar, pero solo logró interrumpir el beso apasionado.

—Shidou, ¿qué haces? Me estás tocando como esa noche…

—Eso es porque tus pechos son muy provocativos, no puedo detenerme, así que no lo intentes, Kanade —dijo con una voz algo fría mientras seguía hundiendo sus dedos en los pechos suaves de su esposa, quien se sonrojó—. Tú también estabas buscando atención como Kotori, parece que tengo a muchas mujeres deshonestas en mi vida.

—¿B-Buscando atención?

—¿No me amas, Kanade? —preguntó un poco decepcionado, ella se asustó un poco.

—¿Qué? Sí, sí te amo, pero no entiendo por qué preguntas eso.

—Porque lo único que hago es demostrarte mi amor por ti y por tu hermoso cuerpo, porque eres tan especial para mí que siempre pienso en ti y lo mucho que quiero estar cerca, abrazándote, besándote y diciéndote que… —Besó su mejilla—. Te amo, mi Kanade.

—Shidou… —dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad, además de que sus palabras aceleraron su corazón—. ¡Yo también te amo!

El joven sonrió como quien tiene una apuesta en su bolsillo.

Shidou era muy bueno con sus palabras, sabía qué decir con la persona indicada, conocía a sus esposas a la perfección y cuando eran sencillas como Kanade; no por ser una mujer simple de comprender, sino porque su ignorancia e inocencia la marcaban, el hombre no tenía que esforzarse tanto con las disculpas.

Antes se preocupaba mucho por ellas, el mundo se le iba en las citas y en los celos, en la administración de un afecto que no era genuino, sino prefabricado. Pero ahora eso había quedado en el pasado, sabía que su vida no le pertenecía, les pertenecía a los espíritus.

Entonces, su vida había terminado justo en ese momento.

Las decisiones se terminaron, todo se basó en hacer lo mejor para ellas y no al revés, su mundo giraba entorno a las chicas que rescataba, cuando tal vez ellas solo necesitaban un poco de comprensión y a un amigo, no un amante. Sin embargo, fue tarde para cuando se dio cuenta de todo eso, él había buscado esa relación de amor, eso se le fue enseñado en Fraxinus y era regañado por la comandante Kotori si no hacía las cosas bien.

Cuando se resignó a su destino, después de muchos problemas, peleas y demás, empezó a prestarle atención a todo lo que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo.

Entonces, se encontró con que tenía tanto poder como para gobernar el mundo, no es que tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero sabía que podría si se lo proponía. Se encontró rodeado de chicas que lo amaban, pero que no pertenecía a ninguna y a todas a la vez, el amor no era suficiente por ninguna, pero entendía que para ellas sí; él era lo mejor y lo más importante.

Ahora que le estaba dando besos intensos a su esposa, sin dejarle mucho tiempo de calma, acariciando sus pechos grandes y suaves, siendo un poco rudo en su tacto y sin pensar que Kotori estaba allá abajo, escuchando todo en la casa tan silenciosa, esto no demostraba su amor de verdad, demostraba lo urgido que estaba por ese bulto entre las piernas.

El celular de Shidou sonó varias veces, pero no pudieron escucharlo, eran más altos los gemidos de Kanade al ser amado con intensidad por su esposo, como él le había dicho, y era cierto, pero la intención es lo que cuenta en estas cosas, las del hombre no eran las que había dicho.

Kotori escuchó los gemidos de placer y como ella gritaba el nombre de su esposo que, obviamente, también era el suyo, resultado de un convenio tan raro y hasta anti-ético. Los escuchó como si fueran notas desafinadas que le provocaban dolor, pero no en la cabeza sino en el corazón, eso se combinó con su molestia, logrando un resultado amargo como el café, y muy diferente del sándwich de helado que se estaba comiendo sin ganas.

Infortunio. El hogar de los Itsuka había pasado a ser así. El más deshonesto era Shidou, pero nadie se daba cuenta, ni siquiera sus hermanas, menos se iba a dar cuenta Kanade quien creía en cada palabra y explicación que su esposo le daba.

Para cuando Shidou terminó con su urgencia, no estaba cansado, pero sí satisfecho. Ambos estaban desnudos y con el cuerpo sudado, ella sonrió un poco por el significado de este acto amoroso, él sonrió porque ahora había arreglado todo, una vez más.

—Kanade…

—¿Sí?

—Voy a pasar a recoger a Shion, estará aquí conmigo para comer, así que quiero la comida lista.

—Ah, claro, lo tendré lista para las tres. ¿Comerás con nosotros? —preguntó con cierta ilusión—. Shion no te ha visto últimamente, siempre me pregunta cuándo vas a volver.

Shimizu Shion era la hija de Shidou y Kanade, era muy pequeña, de apenas cinco años de edad, estaba en crecimiento y veía muchas cosas extrañas en casa, por lo que él también debía dejar a un lado a Kotori y no demostrarle cariño para que la niña entendiera quién era su padre y quién era su esposa y madre.

Era lamentable, pero no era la única en esa situación, Shidou no podía hacer más, tampoco estaba preocupado y Shion no ocupaba su mente, estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como su trabajo y otras esposas.

—¿Shidou? —preguntó al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero él dejó la cama y empezó a ponerse su ropa—. Shion también necesita que estés aquí.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy muy ocupado, tengo cosas que hacer, pero de camino aquí estaré con ella, y no quiero que digas algo en contra, bien sabes lo ocupado que estoy con todas —dijo seriamente y ya terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

Otra vez la respuesta simplemente era no, Kanade agachó la cabeza, quería decir más, pedirlo con más esfuerzo, tal vez la desesperación ayudaría, pero a veces sentía que era tan inútil como un cuarto vacío.

Shidou cumplió con lo dicho, por eso ahora su hija iba en el asiento de al lado, comiendo un helado, ya que a su esposa le gustaba mucho, su hija también aprendió a amarlo. Ninguno hablaba, él estaba ocupado manejando y pensando a qué casa debería volver después de comer.

Tal vez debería ir con Miku, ya que ahí no tenía por qué cocinar, sonrió por eso.

—Papa, está delicioso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Pero el padre no hizo caso porque estaba pensando en si tendría algo de acción con Miku, así como lo tuvo esta mañana en la que dejó a Kotori dormir en paz, cuando debió de haberse quedado ahí hasta que despertara.

—¡Papa!

—Perdón, ¿qué estabas diciendo, Shion? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella agachó la cabeza un poco—. ¿No es nada?

—Nada…

Entonces regresó la vista al frente y siguió manejando.

Shidou no le tomó importancia y como ambos siguieron en silencio, le dio el perfecto ambiente para que siguiera pensando en todo lo que iba a hacer después de comer.

Dentro de sus preocupaciones no estaba Shion, no estaba Kanade ni Kotori, todo era muy simple: ellas ya habían tenido tiempo con él, así como otras. No podían quejarse, él de todas formas nunca lo hizo, puesto que no tenía tiempo nunca para él ni para ser cómo los demás muchachos que tenían sus decisiones propias.

A veces odiaba ser el sellador de los espíritus, a veces se odiaba a sí mismo por sus decisiones y por aceptar otras que le impusieron, a veces se sentía ajeno a las demás, a veces sentía que todo estaba mal, a veces sentía que nada le causaba satisfacción, sentía que algo faltaba.

A veces se sentía tan vacío.

—Shion, creo que hoy me quedaré a comer con ustedes —dijo sin mucha emoción, pero a ella se le iluminó el rostro, así que él se giró a la pequeña.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa y él se enfocó en ella, le prestó toda su atención, tal vez más de la que debió—. ¡Que bi…!

Y todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, escuchó gritos de todos lados, pero al final todo se volvió oscuro, para despertar de su sueño pasajero unos minutos después, cuando todas sus heridas ya estaban curadas, pero su ropa estaba destrozada.

—¿Qué acaba de…? —preguntó al estar de pie con vidrios encima de su ropa, así como mucha sangre—. ¿Shion?

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una escena nada sorprendente, era una situación de la vida real, era un accidente automovilístico; un idiota los había impactado por razones desconocidas, más seguro por alcohol o otras sustancias.

Caminó con el rostro estupefacto y con los brazos abajo hacia su auto dañado, solo para tomar a su pequeña de cabello blanco, el cual estaba manchado de rojo, así como al voltearle la cabeza con cierto miedo, se puso a llorar por verla tan herida que simplemente ya no se podía hacer nada.

Él era inmortal, era único entre los mortales y tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no pensaba en ella, ni en nadie, más que en sí mismo y su agenda apretadísima. Pero su hija no era para siempre, su vida no era para siempre y aunque su cuerpo estaba cálido por su sangre fresca, él sabía, con horror, que la vida ya había escapado de su cuerpo.

La abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y gimió de dolor, susurraba disculpas porque no tenía otra cosa que decir. En estos momentos en verdad se odiaba, porque estas situaciones desafortunadas e incontrolables le demostraban con dolor indescriptible lo frágil que era su pequeña, lo frágil que era una vida y lo poco que él se había preocupado por ella.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —Shidou gritó con todo su dolor, con toda su fuerza, con todo lo que sentía en el pecho, destrozando todo a su alrededor por una onda de energía, tenía ganas de matar a alguien, porque esto le dolía hasta el alma y de una forma imposible de explicar.

El hombre quedó entre un gran cráter cargando el pequeño cuerpo de Shion, su Shion. ¿A quién mataba para saciar su ira? ¿A quién hacia sufrir para cobrarse todo este dolor? ¿A quién culpaba por esto?

Solo podía ser él.

Se sentó en la tierra, las lágrimas ya no salían, sus ojos le ardían, pero más le ardía el alma porque algo de ella había perdido también, su hija quedó en sus piernas, porque él invocó una pistola, para dispararse en su pecho, intentando asesinar su dolor.

Sangró bastante y respiró con dificultad, trató de no ver el cuerpo herido de su hija, sabía que necesitaba calmarse, así como dejarla en el suelo por ahora.

Usó la doceava bala de Zafkiel para regresar justo en el momento en el que se detuvieron en una heladería, él seguía a Shion, quien estaba emocionada por comprar un helado, al verla otra vez caminando, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se arrodilló a punto de entrar al lugar.

—¡Papa! ¿¡Estás bien?! —preguntó al correr hacia él, muy preocupada—. Estás llorando… ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

—Shion, ¡perdóname, Shion! —dijo al abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar su cabello—. Papá va a estar contigo todo lo que quieras, ¿está bien? Papá comerá contigo hoy, la cena si quieres también, jugaremos juntos si quieres, te leeré un cuento para cuando quieras irte a dormir, incluso si tienes miedo… Puedo dormir ahí contigo. Por favor, perdóname… Perdóname…

—Pero estarás ocupado, ¿no es así? —preguntó al abrazarlo con tristeza—. No llores, papa.

—No, no, ¡no! —Negó hasta con la cabeza al verla con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas—. Papá no está ocupado, nunca estará ocupado otra vez cuando se trate de ti, esas cosas no me importan, tú eres más importante, no quiero perderme otro día más, Shion… No quiero perderme un momento en el que me necesites… Y lo siento, por no haber estado ahí… Lo siento tanto, perdóname…

—Papa…

Ella terminó llorando también al verlo tan triste, pero fue abrazada con cariño, verdadero cariño por Shidou, quien estaba feliz, aliviado y sentía paz al tenerla en sus brazos, se le había olvidado todo, su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón cálido.

—Te amo tanto, Shion.

—Yo también, así que no llores, papa… Te perdono, pero… ¿De verdad ya no estás ocupado?

—Ya no —dijo al cargarla en sus brazos y le dio besos en su mejilla—. Ya no lo estaré más, nunca más.

Después de que él se calmara un poco, la dejó en el suelo y él se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

—¿No vinimos aquí por un helado?

—Quiero ir a casa a comer la comida de mamá —dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su padre feliz.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa al acariciar su cabello blanco, luego la cargó en sus brazos de nuevo—. Vamos a casa.

—¿Y el auto?

—No lo necesito.

La niña se impresionó mucho cuando su padre la llevó volando a casa, él sonrió por su reacción, así que se aseguró de volar lentamente para dejarla disfrutar, se sentía más seguro al tenerla en sus brazos que en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Shidou seguía cargando a Shion como una princesa, le besó en la mejilla, ella sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, él también lo hizo, no sabía cómo, pero sentía un amor intenso, pero era muy diferente de lo que sentía por alguna mujer, no estaba enamorado, era una sensación muy distinta, él solo sabía que estaba bien, que se sentía feliz al tenerla cerca, sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

—Me pregunto qué habrá hecho mamá de comida.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé qué habrá hecho —dijo con una sonrisa mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta—. Pero a ti te gusta la comida de mamá, así que no creo que habrá problema.

—También me gusta la de Kotori-san —dijo rápidamente—. ¿A ti te gusta la comida de mamá, papa?

—Sí, pero me gusta más la que hago yo, ¿quieres que prepare la cena hoy?

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, cuando tenía tiempo y las cosas eran diferentes, pero ahora tengo tiempo para eso de nuevo. Siempre… lo había tenido, pero no lo entendía. Papá es bastante tonto, Shion.

—Mamá siempre dice que estás ocupado en el trabajo y que muchas personas necesitan de ti, por eso no puedes estar conmigo… No creo que seas tonto.

—Tú eres más importante que todo lo demás —dijo al besarla en la frente haciéndola feliz y sonreír. Luego abrió la puerta, pero Kotori no le regañó porque traía a su hija en brazos, además de que el mismo Shidou se veía diferente—. Estoy en casa y Shion.

—¡Estoy en casa, tía!

—Bienvenidos —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, aún necesitaba regañar a Shidou—. Kanade está en la cocina, haciendo la comida.

—Oh, ya veo. —Shidou dejó a Shion en el sillón, donde ahí tomó un osito de peluche que había dejado.

Kotori vio atónita como él entró a la cocina y se acercó a Kanade, se preguntaba qué iba a hacer, pero Shion le interrumpió para que jugara con ella y su osito, así que no tuvo de otra que acceder.

—Kanade —dijo con una voz más suave de lo normal, ella se giró a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a casa. No tardaré mucho, bueno, un poco —dijo un poco nerviosa—. Lo siento por no tenerlo a tiempo, aún no he hecho nada, pensaba hacer algo de Curry.

—Shion quiere jugar contigo.

—¿Ah?

—Déjame hacer esto por ti.

—Creí que no comerías con nosotros…

—Eso se cancela, ahora ve con ella, yo me haré cargo de todo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella vio eso diferente, como hace años cuando él era mucho más joven y estúpido—. Ve, no la dejes sola con Kotori, ella también necesita descansar.

—Shidou…

Pero él le dio la espalda para empezar a cocinar, ella terminó abrazándolo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se quitó el delantal y fue con su hija a la sala.

—¡Mamá!

—Shion, ¡hoy papá comerá con nosotros!

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Y va a leerme un cuento y se dormirá conmigo si tengo miedo! —dijo con felicidad, Kanade y Kotori quedaron impresionadas—. Dice que ya no estará más ocupado y que quiere estar conmigo.

«¿Shidou?». Kotori se sorprendió por ello, así que fue a la cocina para encararlo.

—Shidou, ¿estás bien? —preguntó confundida, él se volteó con una mirada amable—. ¿Shidou?

—Sí, ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó al acercarse y tomarla de los hombros—. Deberías estar descansando en la sala, no quiero que le pase nada malo a nuestro bebé.

—Shidou… —Ella se sonrojó y le vio con admiración, luego él la abrazó.

—Lo siento. Pero por ahora ve a descansar, todo estará bien, perdón por lastimarte, tengo muchas disculpas que dar y mucho que hacer, pero hoy empezaré con mi hija y con Kanade, por favor, luego podrás golpearme —dijo con una sonrisa la final, ella suspiró, pero lo abrazó con algo de fuerza—. Luego podrás golpearme…


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2: Mucho que hacer**

La familia comió como tal, después de muchos días, Shidou se enfocó solo en ese momento, en esa comida, en estar realmente presente, ser parte de la familia, interactuar con los demás, escuchar a las personas que le rodeaban. Porque estar ahí sentado, comiendo y sin decir nada, era como estar ajeno a todos y a todo, él no quería estar así más.

Kotori estaba muy sorprendida de su cambio, pensó que algo había pasado entre la pequeña y él, pero Shion le había contado que fue su padre quién le pidió perdón y de que ahora estaría con ellos, no creía que se trataba de una reflexión de su esposo, porque sin importar cuántas veces se lo dijo en el pasado, nunca hizo caso.

Shion era la que más disfrutaba que su padre le hiciera preguntas sobre cómo la pasó con su tía Shiori, así como las cosas que había hecho, el hombre hasta le había robado a su esposa de cabello blanco algunas de las atenciones que le brindaba a su hija, como limpiarle la boca cuando se manchaba, así como corregirla cuando quiso comer grandes bocados con una comida que estaba caliente.

Kanade se sintió en segundo lugar, incluso se puso un poco celosa de lo buen padre que Shidou podía ser cuando se lo proponía, como en estos momentos, pero le agradaba que estuviera en casa, así como que no estaba discutiendo con Kotori; esos enojos le causarían problemas al bebé y ella tenía mucho miedo de eso, por eso nunca le gustaba que ambos discutieran, pero con Shidou no se podía hablar.

Ahora parecía ser diferente.

—Estuvo delicioso, papa —dijo Shion con una sonrisa de felicidad, Kanade no la había visto hacer esa sonrisa antes, ni siquiera con ella.

—Cierto, lo estuvo… —dijo la madre con la cabeza un poco agachada—. Pero la próxima vez lo haré yo como todos los días, y te gustará tanto como siempre, ¿verdad?

—Hmm, la de papa estuvo mejor.

—Ah…

—¡Jajaja! Tranquila, Kanade, recuerda que él te enseñó a cocinar —dijo Kotori y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga, ella siguió un poco triste.

—Ya probaremos tu comida otro día, mi Kanade —dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, ella alzó la cabeza y asintió con ella—. Bueno, ahora lavaré los pla…

—¡Vamos a jugar, papa!

El hombre ya se había puesto de pie para levantar los platos de todas, pero al escuchar eso, quedó viendo a Kanade, ella solo parpadeó un par de veces.

—Te encargo los platos, Kanade —dijo en tono de orden y fue con Shion para acariciar su cabeza con una sonrisa, Kanade quedó con la boca abierta al estilo anime—. ¿Qué quieres jugar, Shion?

—Quiero jugar a las escondidas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces vamos a decidir con piedra, papel o tijeras quien será el que cuente.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, yo me encargo de los platos, Shidou…

—Jeje… —Kotori acarició la cabeza de Kanade, pero ella no se sintió muy bien.

Fueron a la sala, donde jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir al ganador, Shion terminó ganando, así que a su padre le tocó contar, Kotori vio como la niña se fue a esconder en el cuarto de invitados, ella sonrió por estos momentos, no sabía qué tenía su esposo, pero su sensibilidad había aumentado, así como su empatía, tanto así que parecía demostrar mucho amor.

—45, 46, 47, 48, 49 y 50, ¡espero que estés lista! —anunció con un poco de emoción, luego miró a Kotori, quien estaba sentada en el sillón, Kanade seguía lavando los trastes un poco triste.

—A mí no me mires, no te diré a donde se fue.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja al sentarse a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó un tanto extrañada—. No es como si te importara.

—Me importas, por eso quiero saber cómo estás, ¿no quieres irte a acostar? —preguntó al tocarle su vientre, ella se sonrojó al instante por eso, pero le puso la mano encima y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Shidou, creo que iré a acostarme entonces, pero sigue jugando con Shion, ¿de acuerdo? —Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, tal vez no tenga que golpearte.

Ambos se sonrieron un poco y ella terminó retirándose a su cuarto, Shidou entonces siguió jugando con Shion, solamente Kanade pensaba que ese tiempo de juego había sido especial de solo ella y su hija, ahora llegaba el padre a robarle tan valioso momento, no era justo.

Después de tardarse un poco de tiempo en encontrar a Shion, regresaron a la sala, ahora era el turno de su pequeña para encontrarlo, pero decidió no esconderse con mucha eficacia, así ella lo encontraría rápido, además tenía unos problemas para contar.

«Yo también quiero jugar». Pensó la madre haciendo un puchero desde la cocina, con la puerta abierta, sacando la cabeza para ver como su hija tenía problemas desde el número treinta. «Kotori se fue a descansar, ella usualmente le ayuda con eso, ¿debería hacerlo yo? Pero también quiero jugar, Shidou nunca está en casa, no es justo, ella parece más feliz que conmigo».

—¡Cincuenta! ¡Ahí voy, papa! —Anunció felizmente y con algo de competitividad, corrió por la casa para buscar más rápido, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo en el cuarto de invitados, detrás de la puerta—. ¡Ahí estás! Ahora te toca a ti, papa.

—Te lo puse fácil esta vez, ya sé, si me encuentras ahora que me esconda mejor, te daré un premio por tu esfuerzo —dijo con una sonrisa al acariciar su cabeza mientras caminaban a la sala.

—¿¡En serio?!

«Yo no le doy premios». Kanade empezó a sudar nerviosamente. «¡Shidou es muy bueno! ¿Qué le dará a Shion?» Pensó aun viéndolos por la entrada de la cocina.

—Eso es un secreto, no te lo voy a decir sin importar cuanto insistas.

—Ah…

—Kanade, ¿ya terminaste con los platos? —preguntó rápidamente al verla espiando, ella casi pegó con un brinco y apretó los puños.

—¡S-Sí! Ahora están limpios, no te preocupes, gracias por la comida.

—Mamá, juega con nosotros.

—¿En serio? —preguntó feliz, la verdad estaba esperando la invitación, aunque no se dio cuenta que Shidou bajó de ánimos—. Pero estás jugando con papá.

El hombre no estaba muy entusiasmado, ya que ella se quedaba en casa y no trabajaba, de seguro jugaba mucho con Shion, él era un novato en esto al no estar con ella, por eso quería hacerlo en solitario, pero ahora no tenía escapatoria.

De nuevo jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quién se quedaba, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, tenían que haber dos resultados iguales y uno diferente; este último sería el perdedor o perdedora, el cual resultó ser Shidou a la primera.

—Sabía que ibas a escoger piedra, mamá.

—Siempre empiezo con eso cuando jugamos esto, Shion.

—Lo sé.

—Perdí. Bueno, vayan a esconderse…

—¡Ah, cierto! Vamos, Shion —dijo Kanade con una sonrisa, la niña le siguió y él las vio alejarse con el humor más bajo que antes.

Después de los cincuenta acordados, el hombre fue a buscar primero a Kanade, incluso usó parte de sus habilidades para encontrarla con velocidad, lo cual logró, lo mismo hizo con su hija. Lo que quería es que fuera el turno de Shion, así si lo encontraba le daría su recompensa, pero fue el turno de Kanade justo después.

—¡Cincuenta! ¡Espero que estén listos! —anunció Kanade con una sonrisa de confianza, la verdad es que le gustaba jugar a esto en la casa, era divertido y sencillo—. Shidou no ha jugado a esto antes, supongo que podré encontrarlo primero.

La mujer de cabello blanco fue al cuarto donde dormía con su esposo, cuando él estaba de humor y disponible, pero ahí vio que Shion estaba detrás de las cortinas, sonrió victoriosa, pero decidió irse para encontrar a Shidou. Su hija obviamente vio a Kanade como una sombra por culpa de la cortina, pero se puso contenta por la suerte de que no la vio.

Entonces, Kanade se tardó unos minutos en encontrar a Shidou, quien también se puso detrás de la cortina, pero de la sala, había sido tan obvio que ella no se dio cuenta, al ver sus zapatos y notarse su cuerpo fácilmente, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con todo y cortina.

—Te tengo, Shidou, ya te encontré —dijo con una sonrisa, luego lo soltó para que saliera de su escondite—. Soy muy buena en esto, Shidou.

—Felicidades —dijo como si nada.

—Bueno, ahora que te encontré… ¿Me darás una recompensa también? —preguntó un poco tímida, él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, escuché que le dijiste eso a Shion, así que pensé que… También aplicaba para mí. —Miró a otro lado con cierto nerviosismo, pensó que tal vez no debió de haber dicho nada.

«Eso fue solo para Shion, ¿de qué estás hablando, Kanade? No eres una niña». Pero estaba comportándose de forma infantil, siendo celosa de su propia hija por su atención, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso tenía explicación. «Tal vez es mi culpa».

—Bueno, ¿la quieres ahora?

—Ah, ¿se puede? —preguntó más feliz y mirándolo con cierta ilusión, él asintió con la cabeza—. En ese caso, lo quiero ahora.

—Bien.

Shidou la tomó de los hombros y la besó en los labios de forma gentil y suave, ella se sonrojó un poco, pero lo rodeó con los brazos después de unos segundos, así como siguieron besándose hasta por un minuto, durante ese tiempo, ambos compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos al estar juntos.

—¿Ya eres feliz? —preguntó al acariciar su cabeza como si fuera un perro, ella seguía sonrojada, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Aún te falta Shion.

—Shidou, que bueno que estás aquí. —Lo abrazó de nuevo—. Te amo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Ahora ve por Shion, si es que puedes encontrarla.

—¡Claro que podré! —Kanade se fue a buscar a Shion y Shidou simplemente suspiró.

Después de que su hija fuera encontrada, volvieron a jugar y ahora sí fue el turno de Shion, por lo que el padre se puso serio para esconderse de forma difícil para que no fuera encontrado, Kanade buscó un lugar que no fuera tan complicado, por eso fue la primera en ser encontrada, pero después de unos cinco minutos, no había señales de Shidou, ni debajo de las camas.

—¿Dónde estará papa? —preguntó Shion a Kanade, quien también estaba confundida.

—No lo sé, ya revisamos en todos los cuartos, no creo que esté en el de Kotori, ella está durmiendo ahora mismo, no vamos a molestarla.

—Está bien, pero entonces, ¿dónde está?

—No lo sé… —dijo un poco derrotada.

Shion decidió abrir, con ayuda de Kanade, todas las puertas de la cocina, así como abrir el refrigerador, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Algo derrotadas, pensaron que tal vez estaba afuera, pero le dieron la vuelta a la casa y no lo encontraron, hasta que Shion se impaciento tanto que se preocupó.

—¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

—¡Aquí arriba! —dijo al asomar la cabeza, la niña estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero sonrió como un sol al ver a su padre—. Bien hecho, me encontraste.

—Shidou, ¡eso es trampa! Debiste esconderte en un lugar de la casa.

—¡Papa!

—Este es el techo de la casa —dijo al bajar de un salto y su hija saltó para abrazarlo, lo bueno es que él la sostuvo en sus brazos y la acercó a su rostro para besarla en la frente—. Felicidades, ahora te daré tu recompensa, pero puedes compartirla, si quieres.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es? —preguntó con mucha ilusión mientras era cargada por su padre para entrar a casa, Kanade fue dejada en segundo plano, de nuevo.

—Es un postre delicioso que voy a prepararte.

—¡Gracias! ¿Puedo darle a mamá y a Kotori-san?

—Claro que sí.

Shidou preparó el postre conocido como Carlota, luego fue la hora del baño, en la que Kanade se hizo cargo porque ahí él no podía meterse, aunque claro que se bañó después. El hombre no atendió su celular en todo ese tiempo, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, pero debería hacerlas después, ahora se centraría en Kanade y Shion, pero también en Kotori.

Hizo la cena como un esposo ejemplar, Kanade no pudo decir que no y Kotori ni enterada estaba porque se quedó dormida profundamente. Después de la cena, un poco más callada que la comida, vino el postre y todos fueron felices por el gesto de Shion de darle a todos.

—Kanade, te encargo los platos de nuevo, ya es hora de dormir, Shion.

—¿Ah? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó un poco triste.

—Sí, así que ve a lavarte los dientes y hora de acostarse, te leeré un cuento.

—¡Está bien!

—De acuerdo…

Kanade se volvió a sentir en segundo plano, para su amiga embarazada era muy divertido, así que volvió a acariciar su cabeza para consolarla, mientras que padre e hija iban al cuarto de la pequeña, donde él la acostó y tomó el libro de cuentos del pequeño librero de Shion.

—Veamos, hoy te leeré "La princesa del guisante".

—¿Del guisante?

—Suena extraño, ¿verdad? Por eso me llamó la atención, vamos a ver de qué se trata.

—Sí, suena interesante, papa.

_Érase una vez un príncipe que quería casarse con una princesa, pero que fuese una princesa de verdad..._

_En su busca recorrió todo el mundo, más siempre había algún pero. Princesas había muchas, más nunca lograba asegurarse de que lo fueran de veras; cada vez encontraba algo que le parecía sospechoso._

_Así regresó a su casa muy triste, pues estaba empeñado en encontrar a una princesa auténtica. Una tarde estalló una terrible tempestad; se sucedían sin interrupción los rayos y los truenos, y llovía a cántaros; era un tiempo espantoso._

_En éstas llamaron a la puerta de la ciudad, y el anciano Rey acudió a abrir. Una princesa estaba en la puerta; pero santo Dios, ¡cómo la había puesto la lluvia y el mal tiempo!_

_El agua le chorreaba por el cabello y los vestidos, se le metía por las cañas de los zapatos y le salía por los tacones; pero ella afirmaba que era una princesa verdadera._

_"Pronto lo sabremos", pensó la vieja Reina, y, sin decir palabra, se fue al dormitorio, levantó la cama y puso un guisante sobre la tela metálica; luego amontonó encima veinte colchones, y encima de éstos, otros tantos edredones. En esta cama debía dormir la princesa._

_Por la mañana le preguntaron qué tal había descansado._

—_¡Oh, muy mal! —exclamó— No he pegado un ojo en toda la noche. ¡Sabe Dios lo que habría en la cama! ¡Era algo tan duro, que tengo el cuerpo lleno de cardenales! ¡Horrible!._

_Entonces vieron que era una princesa de verdad, puesto que, a pesar de los veinte colchones y los veinte edredones, había sentido el guisante. Nadie, sino una verdadera princesa, podía ser tan sensible._

_El príncipe la tomó por esposa, pues se había convencido de que se casaba con una princesa hecha y derecha; y el guisante pasó al museo, donde puede verse todavía, si nadie se lo ha llevado._

—Ahora entiendo el título, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué se casó con ella?

—Porque las mujeres que son sensibles son las más lindas, como tú —dijo al acariciar su cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, tú eres muy linda, Shion. —Ella sonrió ampliamente—. Ahora, ve a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Sí, buenas noches, papa.

Pero el hombre no se retiró, sino que se acostó al lado de su hija, ella recordó lo que le había dicho en la tarde y se juntó a él, por lo que la adormeció al acariciar su cabeza, para quedar muy relajado también.

Para cuando Kanade fue a buscar a Shidou, lo encontró con su hija, muy tranquilo, así que decidió que no molestaría y que dormiría sola, otra vez.

Por lo menos, sabía con quién estaba durmiendo y no estaba celosa por ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3: Producto de amor**

Un bebé. Un pequeño ser resultado de la unión de dos células, un proceso en el que, de entrada, muchísimos seres pudieron ser creados, pero solo el más perseverante, el más fuerte y el más rápido logra llegar, resultando ser un milagro de la naturaleza. Un milagro que toma un año en formarse, tiempo en el que la madre debe cuidarse mucho, comer por dos y hacer menos de lo de uno, tiempo en el que necesita apoyo, tiempo en el que necesita ser atendida y no al revés, como de seguro ha sido en todo el tiempo previo.

No es debilidad ni búsqueda de atención, es una responsabilidad, tal vez son sacrificios, pero son necesarios, o algo podría salir mal.

Para Kotori Itsuka era un sueño el formar una familia con su amado Shidou, cada vez que se enfrentó a la DEM o a la AST, ella no lo demostró, pero tuvo mucho miedo por si llegaba a pasarle algo, ahora que ya nadie atentaba contra su vida, tenían otro tipo de problemas.

Él era un hombre increíble, la había salvado en más de una ocasión, la había hecho feliz, él era todo para ella desde antes que salvara el mundo, ella estaba enamorada, por supuesto que tener un bebé creciendo en su vientre era lo más hermoso del mundo, o así lo sentía cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

La opinión de su esposo no estaba muy clara, él solo accedió ante su demanda de tener un bebé, él aceptó como buen esposo y lo hizo con mucho gusto, su hermanastra había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, no tenía quejas del acto sexual, y además, él la cuidó por tanto tiempo, había un cariño que no tenía por otra espíritu.

Aun así, Kotori tuvo que ver la realidad: Shidou dejó de ser el que era para convertirse en alguien frío, distante, en alguien con quien no podía contar a veces, en alguien que era menos responsable, en alguien que quería disfrutar los placeres de la vida por encima del bien común o más bien, por encima del bien de su familia.

¡Eso no lo podía aceptar! Sabía que estaba mal, que tal vez todo esto había sido una locura lo de casarse con varias y tratar de cargar con todo ese peso, ¡era una exageración! Y ellas tuvieron la culpa, estaba consciente de eso y había muchas veces en las que se culpaba de que toda esa basura hubiera pasado, prefería… Pero no tuvo la fuerza.

Saber de los sentimientos de los demás, de sus amigas, de su amor por su hermano, no había forma de que Shidou escogiera, no había forma de garantizar de que ellas podrían superarlo o de seguir viviendo en soledad, simplemente se les cerraron las opciones y el mundo colapsó para el muchacho, así que tomó la decisión más descabellada del mundo.

Y con eso muchas cosas pasaron, sobre todo el descontrol.

«Shidou». Acostada en la cama, lista para dormir porque se sentía cansado, aunque no había hecho nada, seguía pensando en su esposo, lo había hecho desde que se enojó con él, pero ahora que el cambio estaba latente y era para bien, era su turno de sentirse mal. «Perdón, Shidou. Sé que tú tal vez no querías decirlo, que no querías más… problemas».

Ella cerró los ojos con tristeza y se acarició lentamente el vientre, como si quisiera consolar a su bebé, porque él no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de sus padres, de los antecedentes.

«Yo quería un bebé, desde que lo tuviste con Mukuro y todas se terminaron dando cuenta, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles para ti, todas estábamos muy celosas, sé que tal vez no puedes entender… lo mucho que te amamos, pero también nosotras nunca te entendimos, Shidou». Kotori se aguantó las lágrimas porque entendía todo, cosas que Kanade jamás podría entender lo duro que es estar a cargo de tantas personas importantes, de atender demandas, de hacer lo que es mejor para todos, incluso si para uno mismo no lo es. «Te hemos hecho tomar tantas decisiones que no querías tomar, lo siento tanto, Shidou».

¿Qué podrían entender Kanade y Tohka? Ambas tenían que tener todo de Shidou, ambas eran muy peligrosas cuando se enojaban o cuando estaban tristes, ambas hacían locuras y era muy difícil hacer que entendieran los malentendidos, que entendieran que hasta el más sabio se equivoca, que el mundo es cruel y que por no ser feliz todo el tiempo uno no se muere.

Pero esas cosas eran muy difíciles de hacer, significaba cambiar a la gente, ellas no eran normales, ningún espíritu lo era, pero tal vez por eso mismo ellas no podían entender lo mucho que Shidou luchaba y las cosas que tenía que hacer para alcanzarlas.

Si esto fuera algo de deudas, ellas tendrían que dar su vida varias veces por él.

«Bien, ya se durmió». Pensó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la tranquila respiración de su pequeña al estar profundamente dormida, quería estar con ella todo este tiempo, porque la vida le había demostrado que se termina en un instante, y no quería que ese instante sucediera de nuevo o pronto. «Te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante, lamento haberme tardado cinco años de tu vida, me perdí tantos días que no te vi crecer, no te vi jugar, tantas cosas, Shion».

El hombre creó un clon que salió de su sombra y apareció de pie frente a la cama, le dio indicaciones en voz baja para no despertar a su pequeña, ella debería seguir soñando sin problemas. El clon salió de la habitación en silencio y fue hacia al cuarto de Kanade, pero solo para observar que estaba dormida, ella no le importaba en estos momentos, había alguien que necesitaba más de ella.

«¿¡Uh?!» Kotori se sorprendió cuando vio que su esposo entró, por lo que se talló los ojos para limpiar cualquier lágrima traicionera.

—Perdón, ¿te desperté, Kotori? —preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la cama, ella se sentó con un rostro algo triste, pero él no se dio cuenta por la oscuridad.

—Shidou… Creí que dormirías con Kanade o con Shion.

—Shion ya está dormida, igual Kanade, tú eres la que necesita dormir, ¿qué haces despierta? —preguntó una vez se acostó a su lado, ella le quedó mirando un poco sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo… Solo estaba pensando y no pude dejar de hacerlo, ahora no tengo sueño, a pesar de que estoy cansada. —Él la tomó del brazo y ella se acostó de nuevo, con la vista al techo, pero él la soltó solo para tomar su mano—. ¿Shidou?

—No quiero que pienses en nada, quiero que descanses, estás embarazada, ni siquiera deberías ayudar a Kanade, ella puede sola, pero espero que ella te esté ayudando con todo esto, ya que yo…

—Ella lo ha hecho más de lo que tú, Shidou… —dijo más triste que molesta, él apretó un poco su mano, ella solo parpadeó.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ha sido difícil.

Claro que lo había sido, Kotori no tenía ni idea, ella solo era otra enamorada más, en cambio él era único, él estaba solo. Tener el amor y apoyo era una cosa, pero todas las chicas eran demasiado dependientes el muchacho, el problema no era el sentimiento, sino la cantidad de personas, era asfixiante, agotador y muy molesto.

No era un sueño varonil, era como ser Atlas, sosteniendo el mundo.

—Lo siento mucho también, por obligarte a hacer todo esto… Por el bien de otros, casi nunca pensé en tu bien, fui una hermana muy mala, y al final fui celosa como Tohka, Origami y Kanade también… —Ella apretó su mano con más fuerza y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

—Está bien, no podemos hacer nada, no regresaré en el tiempo para arreglar todas las cosas que hicimos mal, ¿o es que no eres feliz… con todo esto? —preguntó con una voz algo triste, pero también era un poco fría, ella entonces lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, no has estado aquí, a mi lado, como cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, todas te apartaron de mí y yo… Yo siempre estuve celosa, Shidou, porque desde antes que rescataras a Tohka, siempre he estado enamorada de ti… —dijo con una voz rota, él solo le sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Han pasado tantos años y ahora eres una mujer, pero sigues siendo una llorona, Kotori.

—S-Shidou…

La rodeó con sus brazos y acaricio su cabello rojo, también le besó en la mejilla, ella lloró en su pecho como una niña, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y silenció sus sollozos al hundir su cara en su pecho.

—No te preocupes, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí, Kotori, y voy a seguir estando aquí desde ahora, mi linda esposa. —Shidou tuvo ganas de soltar una lágrima también, porque él había sido un maldito desgraciado.

Tanto había sufrido y llorado por no ser amado, por no tener una familia, viviendo en un orfanato, preguntándose qué sentido tenía vivir si no era amado por nadie. Y ahora que lo tenía todo y en más cantidades de las esperadas, simplemente lo mandaba al demonio.

—P-Perdón, no debería… Es malo… Para nuestro bebé…

—Es peor que lo tengas dentro, lo vas a hacer llorar —susurró suavemente y entonces Kotori decidió seguir llorando, él siguió abrazándola—. Te quiero mucho, Kotori. Siempre he cuidado de ti, desde que tengo una familia, eres muy especial para mí, porque desde antes que tuviera hijos, siempre has sido lo más lindo del mundo.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo a sus ojos color miel.

—Sí, de verdad, pero yo había olvidado eso por tener a tantas personas lindas a mi alrededor, olvidé que la más linda de todas ya estaba a mi lado, y necesitaba de mí más que todas las demás.

Kotori besó a Shidou en los labios de forma lenta y suave, él le siguió la corriente y se aseguró de abrazarla de una forma en la que no lastimara al bebé, así como estar él encima de ella, así Kotori descansaba en la cama y no hacía ningún tipo de fuerza.

Al separarse, ella ya no estaba llorando, solo se limpió las lágrimas para dormir lo más cerca de él, Shidou optó por abrazarla a ella, sabía que necesitaba su calor. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, pero solo para descansar y disfrutar de este momento.

—Tengo que cuidar de ti, Kotori. No quiero que le pase nada malo a nuestro bebé.

—Yo tampoco, así que no me hagas enojar más, ahí estarás ayudándome. —Sonrió un poco y él soltó una risita.

—Lo haré, pero de todas formas voy a estar por aquí para ti y para Shion.

—Cuenta a Kanade también.

—Ella no necesita de mí.

La mujer no estaba muy de acuerdo, porque si no fuera por Shion, Kanade estaría muy triste sin Shidou, sobre todo porque se pondría celosa al saber que, muy de seguro, estaba con una de sus amigas espíritu, y aunque entendía, ella era su esposa y tenían una hija que necesitaba de él, así lo decían los libros que había leído para prepararse, así tenía que ser, eso era lo correcto, que ambos estuvieran juntos.

—Shidou, ella también necesita de ti.

—No es una niña y no está embarazada, ella te ha estado ayudando y también ha cuidado a Shion, lo ha hecho muy bien y ha hecho más que yo, por eso no me necesita, son ustedes dos quienes me necesitan ahora —explicó con culpabilidad—. Además… Te amo, Kotori, tanto como amo a Shion… Y eso… Kanade es…

—No sigas, yo entiendo, pero ya tendrás que dejar en claro tus sentimientos, aunque sé que nunca te hemos dado tiempo para que hagas eso. Lo siento.

—No importa —dijo con frialdad, pero ella lo besó a ciegas, dándole en la nariz—. ¿Hmm?

—Importa y mucho. Pero piensa en eso después, ¿sí? Porque ella te ama y ya no puedes hacer nada con eso.

—Solo quiero preguntar algo más —dijo con la voz un poco más pesada.

—¿Qué sucede? Espero sea lo último…

—Lo he estado pensando desde que estaba esperando que Shion se durmiera, sé que tú de seguro ya lo pensaste, lamento hacer las cosas tan tarde, pero creo que estamos a tiempo para hablar sobre… el nombre de nuestro bebé.

Kotori sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, no abrió los ojos, aunque él sí lo hizo.

—Bueno, aún no sé si será un niño o una niña… —dijo emocionada—. Pero he pensado en nombres para ambos casos.

—¿En serio? A mí solo se me ocurrió uno por si es niño y uno por si es niña.

—Eso es porque apenas empezaste hoy —dijo un poco molesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú?

—Semanas.

Ambos se compartieron los nombres, extendiendo la conversación y ambos imaginaron cosas que tendría de cada uno en caso de ser niño o de ser niña. Esta fue una conversación como ninguna antes, ya que él no estaba ahí o si estaba, era solo para darle algo de cariño apasionado a ella, para después irse con otra esposa.

Pero Kotori fue derrotada por el sueño y Shidou no se molestó por eso, incluso si estaba bastante contento de hablar sobre esto, estaba emocionado, porque él amaba a Kotori con mucha fuerza, pero era un amor no asfixiante, no era obsesivo, no era de cariños diarios, era uno espontaneo, lo había sido por mucho tiempo en el que fueron hermanos y ahora que eran pareja, solo lo hizo más claro.

La noche en la que Kotori había pedido un bebé y estaba lista para hacerlo, Shidou aceptó de buena manera, ella no tuvo que arrinconarlo como Origami, ella no tuvo que darle un discurso de amor y hacerle ojitos como Tohka, con ella no perdió el control como con Mukuro y tampoco fue como una clase de cómo hacer bebés como fue con Kanade.

Ese bebé que creía en su vientre, tal vez más que Shion, sería más un producto de amor que cualquier otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4 (Final): Dependencia**

Una de las cosas más difíciles y agradables de crecer es llegar a ser independiente, a todos nos llega el momento, todos alcanzan un estado en el que son aptos y están preparados para dejar el nido, deslindarse de sus padres o de la persona que esté a su cargo, si fue bueno o malo todo ese tiempo que estaba bajo el cuidado de alguien más, eso no importa, la libertad de ser lo que quieras y hacer lo que quieras es algo que se ansía desde que empieza la toma de decisiones grandes.

Todo esto aplica muy bien en los seres humanos, incluso en la naturaleza, los cachorros crecen hasta convertirse en lo que son sus padres, tal vez destrezas diferentes, pero se comportan como tal y pueden seguir adelante solos.

Para los espíritus, lamentablemente, era otra la dinámica. En su mayoría, no tenían ningún referente familiar o si lo tenían, ya lo habían perdido o simplemente no se involucraban, algo que era triste y pesado para Shidou, porque no solo tenía que ser hermano, la situación le exigía ser mucho más.

Era hermano, novio, héroe, cocinero, chica, mediador, la voz de la razón, esperanza, mejor amigo, esposo y ahora papá. Tenía que asumir cada papel y no todos debería de corresponderle, si por él fuera se hubiera quedado solo con algunos de sus roles, pero él no tenía opciones.

La vida era muy complicada cuando estás a cargo de todo, incluso de cosas que debería hacer alguien más, pero cada vez que tenía oportunidad de reflexionar sobre esto, se daba cuenta que él pudo haber decidido no salvar a Tohka, y ahí hubiera terminado todo o las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero no, su buen corazón y voluntad lo habían traicionado terriblemente, metiéndolo en problema tras problema.

Y así, tropezando y aguantando, Shidou había llegado al día de hoy.

Se despertó temprano al lado de su esposa de cabello rojo que había quedado con el cuello de lado, mirándolo, de seguro ahora le dolería, pero el joven hombre sabía que hoy tendría que dejarla de nuevo. Había mucho qué hacer y ayer solo había empezado, pero hoy otra vez tendría que abandonar a una familia para arreglar otra.

«Perdón, Kotori, no puedo quedarme aquí, pero volveré, ¿de acuerdo?» Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó lentamente para besarla en la mejilla, escuchó su respiración tranquila por unos momentos. «Realmente no quiero dejarte, no ahora que estamos tan bien».

Pero él nunca podía hacer lo que quería, siempre debía escuchar a otros, siempre había chicas que dependían de sus decisiones y de él. No había libertad si él nunca podía decir sí o no por cuenta propia. Recientemente se había tomado la vida de forma relajada, se había centrado en sí mismo y había hecho lo que quería, se había aprovechado de las mujeres que lo amaban, había disfrutado todo lo que se había negado antes, cuando hacía lo correcto.

Entonces la vida le había golpeado tan duro que lo dejó llorando de rodillas, deseando que la muerte se lo llevara como se había llevado a su pequeña hija.

Al salir de la habitación, fue al cuarto de Kanade y se aseguró de entrar con cautela, para no despertarla. Ella seguía usando una de sus camisas para dormir, así como no usaba sostén, pero sí usaba unas bragas azul cielo, como dormía sola, se había quitado la sábana en medio de la noche y no lo notó.

«A ti también voy a dejarte, pero tú estás bien, Kotori dice que me necesitas, pero has hecho mejor trabajo de lo que yo he hecho en estos cinco años». Shidou se acercó para ver que ella estaba profundamente dormida, no tenía alguna preocupación. «Lo siento, Kanade, ayer fue algo divertido, pero a pesar de que te he abrazado tanto, te he besado tanto, no me acostumbro a ti».

El hombre tomó algo de aire, para después besar la mejilla blanca de su esposa, ella no lo sintió, tampoco sintió cuando él la tapó un poco más y menos sintió cuando él se fue a la habitación de su hija.

En cuanto entró, regresó a la sombra del verdadero Shidou Itsuka, quien ya se había despedido de su pequeña de un beso en la mejilla, le dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, luego fue al cuarto que compartía con Kotori para cambiarse de ropa, esto obviamente despertó a su esposa, quien no había dormido mucho, pero recordaba todo como una bonita conversación como una pareja concreta y derecha, mejor que los últimos cinco años.

—Shidou, buenos días —dijo con una voz suave y un poco pesada, aún tenía algo de sueño.

—Buenos días, mi linda esposa —dijo en ningún tono aparente, estaba cambiándose por una playera negra la camisa de ayer, luego se giró a ella con un rostro no muy feliz—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perdón, ayer me quedé dormida…

—Está bien, de todas formas, lo que quería es que durmieras, sé suficiente de todos los nombres que has pensado. —Se acercó a ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama—. Me tengo que ir, pero voy a volver, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, lo entiendo… —dijo con la cabeza agachada, pero él acarició su cabeza con una media sonrisa.

—Dile a Kanade y a Shion que me disculpen, pero que tuve que ir a visitar a Tohka, y tú aún no decidas el nombre de nuestro bebé, pensaré en mejores nombres. —Ella sonrió un poco por eso.

—Los míos son bastante buenos, aunque creo que ahora tienes doble trabajo.

—Sí, creo que sí… Ella ya tiene siete meses y no hemos hablado de esto. —Agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad—. Sé que no puede hacerlo, pero merezco su odio.

Ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, pero Shidou no reaccionó, había dado sus primeros pasos, pero eso no borraba todas las cosas que había hecho mal, podría volver al pasado para arreglarlo todo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y de forma correcta, y por eso todo sería tan difícil.

Kotori no encontró palabras de aliento que decir, entendía que su esposo habia actuado mal, pero nunca tenía derecho de decidir algo por sí mismo, incluso ella lo había obligado a tener un hijo, se hizo la tonta cuando sabía perfectamente que Tohka también quería un bebé y para cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada, no tardó mucho en saber que Tohka también lo estaba.

Y toda la presión que eso ejercía en Shidou, él no podía partirse en cinco y también tenía responsabilidades en su trabajo, pero eso no le importó a nadie.

—Lo siento, Shidou, quiero ayudarte.

—No lo hagas —respondió fríamente—. Debo hacer esto solo.

—Pero…

—Ya estás haciendo lo suficiente, si quieres ayudar, quédate aquí y no hagas nada, solo cuida de nuestro bebé. —Shidou se alejó de ella, aunque Kotori quería seguir ahí con él, quería decir más, pero fue imposible y derrotada quedó con la cabeza agachada.

Shidou tomó su llavero lleno de llaves, su cartera y se fue.

Tohka Yatogami siempre lograba tener lo que quería, era una chica caprichosa y que hacía puchero simplemente por no comer su adorado pan o lo que quisiera, cuando no tenía lo que quería, se enojaba o se ponía muy triste, para después liberar todos sus sentimientos destruyendo cosas, incluso evitaba a Shidou por sus celos, incluso si él no tenía la culpa.

Por muchos años, él soportó todo eso con mucho gusto y lo toleró, pero cuándo las salvó a todas, por fin pudo descansar de todo eso y para cuando cambió, dejó de atender sus caprichos y el de todas en general, dejó que viera por sí misma, cuando ella siempre había sido dependiente de él.

Era muy parecida a Kanade, excepto por sus personalidades, Kanade era más sencilla de manejar y le hacía más caso, Tohka era una bomba de tiempo, el ganarse su enojo o el que se llenara de resentimiento era peligroso, pero él debía pagar los platos rotos.

Así que después de cumplirle su gusto de embarazarla, le volvió prestar atención a Kotori para atender sus demandas de bebés igual, incluso la tolerancia termina, había sido muy fácil, pero ahora se le era más difícil el volver a ser el que era.

«Ayer estuviste llamándome toda la tarde». Pensó al ver el número de llamadas perdidas de su hermana Mana Takamiya. «Perdón por dejarte todo este peso, tú no tienes la culpa ni responsabilidad, pero en cuanto supiste que iba a casarme más de una vez, te asustaste, incluso me viste de forma distinta. Yo debería de estar aquí, no tú, nunca te he agradecido por esto».

Ahora que estaba frente al departamento 34, en un edificio de apartamentos, entró con ayuda de una réplica de la llave correcta y entró al sencillo departamento, mucho más pequeño que su casa y era de diseño minimalista porque su hermana no era quisquillosa con las cosas y a Tohka no le compraba nada, muchas veces ni quería saber nada de ella.

—¡Ah! —dijo Mana al sentarse en el sillón, tenía el cabello suelto y largo, así como unas ojeras un poco visibles—. ¿Quién anda ahí? Ah, eres tú, Nii-sama… ¿O eres una ilusión?

—Hola, Mana —contestó sin poder mirarla al rostro—. Perdón, ayer yo…

—¿Ocupado? ¿Tal vez embarazando a otra?

—Mana…

—No voy a escuchar —dijo cortantemente y se dejó caer en el sillón—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cuidar a una embarazada con cambios de humor drásticos? ¿Sabes lo que es tener que dar excusas y explicaciones sacadas de la manga porque mi hermano mayor no se hace cargo de nada? ¿Sabes lo que es cuidar a Tohka-san en un estado tan delicado cuando necesita de su pareja y no de una amiga? No puedes saberlo, ¿sabes por qué, Nii-sama? Porque no estás aquí, soy más esposo que amiga en estos últimos meses…

Mana había soltado una carcajada después de su mal chiste, Shidou se quedó callado. Pero ella se levantó, tomó una sudadera del perchero que estaba en la esquina de la sala, se lo puso, caminó hacia su hermano sin verlo a la cara y sacó un par de llaves del bolsillo de su mini-short de mezclilla.

—Mana, todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pero escúchame… —Trató de detenerla con las manos, pero lo único que hizo ella fue dejarle las llaves en el suelo, hizo un ruido como de cascabel al chocar contra la madera.

—No quiero escucharlo —dijo con voz fría y con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera se fue hasta la puerta, Shidou no tuvo ni fuerzas para moverse, solo la quedó viendo—. Si no vas a responder por las cosas que haces, al menos no seas tan cobarde para que otros se ocupen de eso por ti.

—¡Mana! —Pero ella cerró la puerta con fuerza, fue peor que decirle una grosería—. Mana…

Ella quien siempre tenía una sonrisa y alguna cosa positiva que decir, ahora le había dado la mirada más gélida del mundo, le había dicho la verdad en la cara y con rudeza, sin rodeos, sin consideraciones, sin ni siquiera darle oportunidad de respuesta.

El hombre de cabello azul solo se agachó para tomar las llaves del departamento, pero no pudo ponerse de pie, recordó como ella le había dado su apoyo para ayudarle a la más problemática de todas sus chicas, incluso cuando se supo lo del embarazo, ella estuvo ahí para ser un gran soporte y él se había aprovechado de eso por mucho tiempo.

Con sus acciones había matado las sonrisas de su hermana y su confianza, con eso también destruyó alguna oportunidad de dialogo, esto no había sido una conversación, sino una declaración y una despedida.

«Mana… Tienes razón, siempre has sido muy acertada en las cosas que haces y en las cosas que dices, siempre he tenido tu apoyo incondicional, me salvaste la vida muchas veces y no lo pensaste mucho para dejar a la DEM y ayudarme». Pensó al agachar la cabeza y unas gotas cristalinas cayeron al suelo, pero él se limpió lo restante con velocidad. «Yo vine aquí pensando en Tohka, pero si me dices esto y te vas así… No puedo dejarlo así, no quiero verte solo la espalda a partir de ahora».

Pero no tenía la fuerza ni el derecho, se había olvidado incluso de su propia familia, de seguro Shiori también estaba muy molesta con todo lo que había hecho, ellas no habían dejado de apoyarlo, ni siquiera en los peores momentos, pero él les había abandonado, dejándoles todo el trabajo cual cobarde, como si él no pudiera hacerse cargo.

Ayer había perdido a su hija, hoy perdía a su hermanita que siempre lo apoyaba, incluso si él al principio no podía creer que tenía una hermanita biológica, y esto lo merecía, porque no había hecho sacrificios, porque había dejado de preocuparse, porque quiso hacer lo que quería, pero estas fueron las consecuencias de eso.

Terminó sollozando de rodillas, apretando los puños fuertemente porque en los últimos meses no había hecho nada más que aprovecharse de conexiones y roto vínculos sin saberlo.

«Shidou». Tohka había salido de su cuarto sin ser notada, había escuchado ruidos extraños y sollozos, pensó que algún animal o alguien se habían colado a la habitación, pero no se trataba de nadie más que su esposo.

Tenía el vientre mucho más grande que el de Kotori, usaba un vestido largo de color morado y su cabello seguía atado en una cola de caballo alta, sus pechos habían crecido mucho más y aunque esperaba que Mana le diera una explicación por lo que estaba pasando, ahora su mente se había puesto en blanco.

Sin embargo, sintió alivio de verlo ahí, después de tanto tiempo y de sentirse muy triste, enojada y otra vez triste por su ausencia y porque él nunca la cuidaba, ni le decía cosas lindas ni le dedicaba sonrisas, de todas formas, odiaba más verlo roto.

—¿Shidou?

—¿Uh? —Shidou cesó el llanto y volteó a la derecha, donde vio a Tohka quien le miraba con pena—. Tohka…

—¿Qué pasa, Shidou? Estás llorando… —dijo preocupada y se acercó a él—. Perdón, no me puedo agachar estando así.

Shidou la abrazó desde esa posición, poniendo su cabeza lejos de su vientre, donde siguió llorando y apretó sus piernas con sus manos. No sabía qué decir, esperaba golpes y más odio, lo necesitaba para hundirse más, porque él sabía que lo merecía, pero en vez de eso, obtuvo piedad.

Tohka acarició su cabeza y él lloró como un niño pequeño, porque incluso cuando se merecía todas las desgracias y todo estaba mal por su culpa, había algo llamado amor que no permitía que él fuera hundido por las personas que lo rodeaban.

—¡Lo siento, Tohka! Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! —gritó con la voz agobiada y congestionada, así como se fue resbalando hasta quedar a sus pies, no se le ocurría nada qué decir que no fuera a lastimarla, porque la verdad era dolorosa y ella estaba embarazada de siete meses—. Perdóname por no estar aquí, no tengo excusas, yo solo quería… alejarme, alejarte… Sé que no me puedes entender, nunca lo has hecho y por eso me sentía molesto… Pero eres un espíritu y yo, a pesar de todo lo que creas, soy solo… ¡Un maldito humano!

Ella hizo un pie atrás, sobresaltada por escucharle decir todo eso, esta vez no tenía ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, porque las cosas que había dicho eran los temores que había tenido en todo este tiempo y ahora eran confirmados por la persona que amaba más.

—No puedo cambiarlo… Las cosas que hice, Mana también me odia y si tú lo haces también, me lo merezco, y si no me amas más, también lo merezco, y si no quieres volver a verme y no quieres que haga más ni intente nada, también lo merezco.

—Shidou… —susurró sin ninguna emoción, él siguió mirando al suelo y a sus lágrimas en el suelo.

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, lastimarme tanto como lo he hecho yo… Sabes que no puedo morir, así que no te preocupes por mí…

—¿Tú me quieres, Shidou? —preguntó con tristeza y con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Me amas, Shidou?

Eso fue como una cuchilla en su corazón, ni siquiera vio su expresión, pero esas palabras habían sido como una navaja. Ya había mentido muchas veces por el bien común, así que se quedó callado y con la mente en blanco.

—Shidou, contéstame, por favor… —pidió con la voz triste, esperando lo peor al ver que tardaba tanto en responder.

Ante su silencio, ella agachó la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez me has amado?

Shidou volvió a guardar silencio, las lágrimas cayeron por fin del rostro de Tohka, pero fue diferente a todas las ocasiones anteriores que había llorado, estaba sintiendo un dolor indescriptible, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, toda esa negatividad y dolor de seguro también lo sentía su bebé, porque estaban conectados.

—¿No? —preguntó con una voz rota—. ¿N-No vas a decir nada? ¿Todo fueron mentiras, Shidou? ¡MIRAME!

Él alzó la cabeza, ya no estaba llorando, ya no podía pensar, pero al ver a Tohka con menos brillo en los ojos, de repente tuvo empezó a chillar y a arrodillarse por el dolor.

—¿T-Tohka?

—Ahh… Ugh… Ahh… A-Ahhh…

—¿¡Tohka?! —preguntó al tomarla en brazos—. ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Qué es lo que sientes?!

Varias horas después, Shidou seguía aún en el hospital, tocando la mano de Tohka, estaba un poco fría, la operación ya había terminado, ya sabía las malas noticias, escuchaba el ruido de las máquinas que mantenían viva a Tohka, había caído en estado de coma después de las complicaciones en el parto, no quedaba luz en los ojos de Shidou, de hecho, no quedaba nada, solo estaba parpadeando cada cierto tiempo.

—_Lo siento mucho, pero su esposa tuvo complicaciones y todo parece ser que estuvo expuesta a mucho estrés, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo, señor… Iba a ser un niño. _

—Disculpe, señor, no puede seguir más tiempo aquí, el tiempo de visita ya se terminó —dijo una enfermera al ver que Shidou seguía ahí, junto a Tohka—. Lo lamento mucho.

Pero él no escuchaba nada, su mente solo podía recordar las preguntas de Tohka que tanto lo lastimaron.

—Señor, ya tiene que irse, no puede seguir aquí, son normas del hospital.

—Por favor, solo váyase… —pidió sin ninguna emoción y la enfermera se fue, había usado sus habilidades para correrla. Shidou quedó mirando a Tohka, él creyó que estaba lastimado, pero no era nada comparado con todo lo que le había hecho a ella—. Tohka… He luchado por ti todo este tiempo de forma obligada… Te he querido y te he dado todo lo que quisiste, de forma obligada, luché tanto para que no murieras… Para que siempre estuvieras a salvo, como todas las demás. Y yo…

Él casi la había matado, pero a su hijo, a ese sí que lo mató con su ausencia y por falta de amor.

Shidou invocó la pistola de Kurumi y se fue al techo del hospital, luego se dio un tiro en la cabeza para suicidarse, al cabo de unos minutos se curó, pero volvió a matarse. Repitió este proceso varias veces, pensando que había un límite para las veces que podía regresar de la muerte, pero era demasiado poderoso.

No podía morir. Así que después de tanto, solo estaba lleno de sangre, tirado en el suelo con la pistola debajo de su quijada.

Tohka, Yoshino, Origami, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kurumi, Kanade, Natsumi, Miku, Mukuro, Mana, Shiori, todas aparecieron en su mente, como cuando eran jóvenes, él solo cerró los ojos, no quería vivir más, no merecía vivir más.

¿Para qué?

—_Si no vas a responder por las cosas que haces, al menos no seas tan cobarde para que otros se ocupen de eso por ti. _

Cuando supo lo de su hijo, una parte de él también murió, cuando supo lo de Tohka, una chispa en su corazón se apagó. Ella era importante y si hubiera pasado con cualquier otra, también sentiría que no valía la pena seguir vivo.

No valía la pena seguir vivo si una de ellas no estaba.

El hombre se levantó con el cuerpo lleno de sangre y con una frialdad necesaria e injusta, cerró los ojos y usó la misma aura de Kurumi en todo el hospital, pero esta se extendió por toda la ciudad para absorber tiempo de vida de todas las personas, tuvo la cabeza agachada durante todo ese tiempo, porque posiblemente las personas que tenían menos tiempo morirían.

Pero se detuvo en menos de un minuto y respiró por la boca. No tenía la maldad en su corazón como para hacerles eso a inocentes.

Shidou entonces se clonó varias veces para obtener más tiempo, sin llegar a matar a nadie, por todo el continente, incluso si eran pequeñas cantidades de energía, eran de muchísimas personas, no tenía derecho a disfrutar la vida, no tenía derecho a ser perdonado, no tenía derecho de ser feliz, no tenía derecho ni ganas de seguir viviendo.

Pero ellas sí.

Ahora se daba cuenta que él nunca hizo esto por él y que hacer cosas por otros requería un sacrificio enorme, gigante, requería todo de él, ¡todo! Todo su amor, su fuerza, su poder, todo lo que tenía.

Se tardó días en obtener toda esa energía, no habló con nadie, no le importaba nada más que obtener energía de todo el mundo sin tener que matar a nadie, ni siquiera a los animales. Una vez lo tuvo, no lo pensó más y usó la doceava bala para volver años en el pasado, exactamente diez años y unos meses.

Y lo que hiciera a partir de ahora, incluso si se odiaba y no merecía vivir más, definiría un nuevo futuro.

* * *

**¿Shidou hará las cosas bien? ¿Shidou hará lo correcto esta vez? ¿O revivirá lo mismo? Pueden pensar lo que quieran, dejo el final abierto para que cada quién piense el final que quiera para esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, fue un experimento que hice hace más de un año, usé personajes que no son míos como lo son Kanade Shimizu y Shion, y los puse a todos en una historia algo oscura y turbia. **

**Lamento si vinieron aquí esperando una historia graciosa y divertida, esto no lo fue, pero espero estén satisfechos. **

**Sin más, agradecería un comentario por esto, sería genial. **


End file.
